Red Hot Kisses
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Ninth Gorillaz story. Sky returns and has another passionate affair with Noodle. What is up with Murdoc and Dolly making bets? 2-D, Russel, and Del are trying to purpose to Reese, Destinee, and Mel. The kiss cause some mischief. Gorillaz/Original cross.
1. Warning from Sumi

Red Hot Kisses

(A Crossover with My Original Series, _Sweet Basil_.)

Prologue: Warning from Sumi:

*Nightmare Begins*

_Sumi opened her eyes and looked around._

_"_Where am I?_" she thought. Then she heard a loud cheering crowd. When she made it to the crowd, she pushed her way through it to see what was happening. The girl saw Natalie tied up to a long wooden pole with sticks and dry straw at the bottom of a platform. In front of her, stood Basil with a knife in her hand. _

_"Since this wretch won't talk, the sentence is death!" Basil lectured. Then she turned to Natalie and slit her throat with the knife. Then Basil took out a lighter and burned the sticks and straw._

_"Nooo!" Sumi cried out as watched the smoke rise into the air._

_"Beware of the water of adultery!" a voice echoed through the night._

*Nightmare Ends*

Sumi awoke in fear like she had been for twelve nights. "What does it all mean?" she wondered. So she went to Joey and talked about it with him.

Chapter One:


	2. Arriving

Chapter one: Arriving:

Noodle was playing outside by herself when she heard a male's voice whistling out to her. At first, she thought it was all in her head but then it got louder and louder. So she turned her head and saw Sky coming towards Kong Studios. So she got up, ran over to him, and hugged him tight.

"Yes, it's me. I'm glad to see you too. Uh…. could you let go of my neck?" said he. But Noodle just ignored him.

"Uh…. Noodle, let go." said Sky. She still didn't listen. "Hello?" he said. Noodle still hung on. "*sigh* Fine, have it your way." said he. Then he picked her up and carried her to Kong Studios.

"(So, what brings you here, Sky-chan)?" asked Noodle once the couple got inside the lobby.

"I came to see you my love. And I've brought you a surprise." answered Sky as he was digging through his pocket for it.

"(For me? What is it)?" asked she in amazement. Sky grinned as he presented her with a pink flyer. Noodle looked confused.

"Just read it." he said. She complied.

"I found it on my way here and translated. Don't mind my hand writing." he said as she read it to herself. Then Noodle began to understand. It was a guitar contest for girls at a party tonight and grand prizewinner would win 10,000,000 in yen.

"I even signed you up." Sky said proudly.

"(But Sky-chan, it says you have to be sixteen or older to enter)." Noodle explained.

"I can fix that." said he. "(How)?" asked she. "My potion, remember?" Sky replied.

"(Oh)!" said Noodle. "And your guys are going to the party in Kyoto, so you'll have no trouble getting in." Sky added. Noodle hugged him tight.

"Thank me later when you win." said he.

"(I will Sky-chan, I will)." she whispered in joy.

Chapter Two:


	3. Party in Japan

Chapter two: Party in Japan:  
>"Oh come on Basil. Please!" Aneko pleaded. "No Aneko. We're not going." Basil said serenely. Her roommate wanted to go to a party going on downtown. "Ross will be there." Aneko said using her weapon on her roommate. Basil froze in shock. She looked up with big eyes. "Ross….is….going?" Basil asked. "Uh-huh." said Aneko. *Basil has stars in her eyes* "Ross." she sighed. "So are we going?" Aneko sighed. "Yes." Basil sighed. "Yeahhh!" the princess cheered.<br>"So let me get this straight, we'll going all the way to Japan for a party?" Dolly asked. Gorillaz and co. were at the airport. "Yes." said Murds. "Why?" she asked. He just ignored her. Murdoc looked over at Reese. She was holding Trevor in her arms. "Why are you taking the rugrat with you?" he spoke up. "Because I want to!" Reese snapped back. "Let her take the crumb snatcher if it keeps her happy." Dolly cut in. "What for?" Murds hissed. "So we won't have to her whining about his safety!" Dolly whispered to him. "Oh! I see." Murdoc whispered back. Then with that, the crew boarded the plane and headed for Japan.  
>Evening came quick over Kyoto. The crew was waiting eagerly to get in the community center. The Gorillaz and co. were also waiting in line. Noodle especially. She was going into the guitar contest. She wasn't nervous, just excited. Finally, the cent's doors opened. People were rushing in. The two groups just walked right on in.<br>The center was packed. Women and teenage girls with guitars were lined up for the contest. "This will be fun!" Noodle thought. Basil and co. were excited. "Wowww!" Aneko exclaimed. "Like it?" Tom asked her. "Uh-huh." said she. "It's only getting started." said he.  
>Tom was right. Everything was slow at first. But when the guitar contest began, the party got better. Noodle was the twelfth contestant. The first three were pretty good. Contestants four through seven sounded awful. Eight through eleven sounded a little better. At last, Noodle's turn. Her song to play was "Ain't Afraid to Die" by Dir en Gray. The guitarist sounded great. "Isn't that Noodle from the band Gorillaz?" Aneko whispered to China. "I thought she was younger." China whispered back. "<em>Must be a spell.<em>" the princess thought. Once her song was over, Noodle bowed and left the stage. The audience was amazed. The last three weren't as good. Then came time to vote. The audience had to vote by applause. Noodle got the most applause. She won the prize money. "Are you glad I brought you to this contest?" Sky asked afterwards. "Hai." Noodle said. "(I am)." Chapter Three: 


	4. Flower of Lust

Chapter three: Flower of Lust:

Soon after the contest, a young man snuck into the kitchen. He had something hidden in his jacket. The young man looked around. No one was in sight.

"_Perfect!_" he thought. The guy made his way to the drinks. He looked around again as he dug through his jacket. He pulled a small bag. A pinkish-red substance was inside.

"The aiyoku hana. The perfect drug." said he. Then the young man opened the bag and dumped the flower in the sodas. The flower pieces dissolved in the liquid. The boy smiled. Then he ran out when he heard footsteps. One of the servers came in and took the sodas out to guests. She was unaware.  
>Meanwhile, guests were too busy enjoying themselves. Aneko had made her was to sixteen-year-old Noodle. "Excuse me." the princess said to the guitarist. Noodle turned.<p>

"Hi." said Aneko. Noodle waved.

"First of all, I liked to congratulate you on the contest." said the princess.

"(Oh Arigato)." Noodle said quickly.

"I'm Tsukibara Aneko." the princess said.

"I'm Noodle." said the guitarist.

"Aw I see. Don't happen to be from the band Gorillaz?" Aneko asked. Noodle nodded meekly.

"That is so great!" said the princess. Noodle relaxed.

"Aw what a cute baby!" Natalie said to Reese when she saw Trevor.

"Thank you." Reese replied.

"I wanted a child myself but Ross said we weren't ready." Natalie said.

"Really?" Reese asked.

"Uh-huh." Natalie replied.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I can handle parenting."

"Aww! Of course you are!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You have your little one healthy and happy don't you?"

"*Giggles* I guess you're right!"

The guests were watching a movie when the sodas came around. Some took them and other had their own drinks. Again, they were unaware.  
>A few minutes, Aneko began to sense something wrong.<p>

"(Is something wrong)?" Noodle asked her. The princess turned.

"Oh no. It's okay." said she.

"(Oh okay)." said the guitarist.

"_Something's a miss. But what?_" Aneko thought. "Aneko." said Basil. The princess turned to her roommate.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Do you want your drink?" Basil asked.

"No." said Aneko.

"All right." said her roommate.  
>Soon, signs of trouble were a brewing. The boys that drank from the drugged soda stared at the girls lustfully. The girls that drank the sodas were a little too flirtatious. Aneko made her way to China.<p>

"Everyone's acting all sappy and mushy." she whispered.

"You sense it too?" China asked.

"Uh-huh." said the princess.

That was just the beginning. Things began to get hotter. Boys and girls were making out.

"Something was in those drinks!" Aneko said to Natalie.

"Most definitely." Natalie replied. Then the woman looked up and saw Ross talking to Basil.

"Ross! Why that son of a -!" she snapped. Natalie began to stomp over to them. But Aneko held her back.

"Let go!" the woman barked.

"Relax. They're just talking." the princess said.

"So?" Natalie snapped.

"Why are so upset when women talk to Ross?" the princess asked.

"Because they all hit on him!" Natalie yelled.

"Don't worry. Ross won't give in to Basil." Aneko assured. Natalie relaxed.

"All right. I'll take your word but if I see different, I'm taking action." she said.

"Good." said Aneko. But neither of them knew that Basil and Ross were under the aiyoku hana's affects.

Chapter Three


	5. Morning After

Chapter four: Morning After:  
>The sun rose over Kyoto the next morning. All seemed to cool down. The Gorillaz and co. decided to stay in Kyoto for a little while.<br>Basil was working at when she got an unexpected visit. Ross came by the place with a bouquet of white roses. All the ladies gawked at the handsome man as they wondered whom the roses were for. Ross finally made his way to Basil. The woman looked up. Ross blushed. "Are those for me?" Basil asked. He nodded. "Oh domo arigato Ross!" she said. Then Basil took the bouquet out Ross' hands. The man cheeks went from sugar pink to hot red as her fingertips brushed against his hands. "Her skin is soft." he thought. When Basil had set the roses down, Ross grabbed her hands and pulled out of her chair. "Oro?" Basil asked deliriously. He began rubbing her hands. Basil blushed. All of the ladies stared at them enviously. Ross kept on until a voice said: "Basil, what are you doing?" Ross quickly stopped and shot around. Basil looked up. It was Miura-san and he looked upset. "Uh, Miura-san….you see….." Basil said. She didn't know what to say. "It's my fault." Ross said quickly. Miura-san and Basil looked up. "I brought her some roses and I held her up." he explained. "All right. But don't let it happen again." her boss said. The he turned and left. "You need to leave." said Basil. "Right." said Ross. Then he turned and left. When he was gone, the ladies went back to work. Basil sat back down. "_That was close._" she thought. Then Basil went back to work. She loved the feel of Ross' strong hands against her silk soft skin. Basil could feel herself blushing. She wanted more. Chapter Five: 


	6. Suspicions

Chapter five: Suspicions:  
>Later that evening, Basil came in blushing. Aneko noticed her roommate blushing like crazy. She wondered why. So at dinner, the princess asked: "How was work?" Basil didn't know how to answer. Finally she said: "Great. A friend visited me." Now Aneko was interested. "Who?" she asked. Basil's cheeks began to turn a faded pink color. She knew she couldn't lie. Aneko could sense lies. What was she to do?<br>Finally, she had no other choice. "Ross." Basil admitted sheepishly. Aneko was stunned. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know he just did." said Basil. "O-kay." said her roommate. "That doesn't make sense. "_Why would Ross visit her?_" Aneko thought. She decided to investigate on this.  
>Natalie had her own suspicions. Ross seemed happy this evening. He wouldn't tell why. So she snuck over to their phone. Natalie dialed one known phone number. "Moshi-Moshi." said voice on the other line. "Aw! Kameko! I'm so glad you're home!" Nat said relieved. Kameko was one of Natalie's close friends and spies. Whenever she had a suspicion about Ross, Kameko was the one to call. "You want the latest report on your husband, right?" her friends asked. "Hai." Said Natalie. "Well, I saw your husband at the flower shop buying white roses for someone." Kameko said. That was enough for Natalie. "Domo arigato Kameko." she said. Then she hung up.<br>"Ross!" Natalie called out. "Hai?" he asked. Ross looked up to see his red-faced wife. What is it with you and the flowers?" she yelled. "What flowers?" he asked. "DON'T PLAY DUMB! Kameko told me you bought white roses! NOW WHO WERE THEY FOR?" Natalie screamed. Kameko. Natalie's little snoop. Ross knew he was stuck. "Oh! Those flowers! They were for a friend." he said at last. "Are you sure?" his wife asked. "Would I lie?" Ross asked. "Well…" Natalie began. And before she could answer, Ross grabbed and kissed her ardently on the lips. Natalie felt a rush of heat. When they broke away, she sighed out: "No." "That's what I thought." he said. Then Ross turned and left. "_Whew! I pulled it off!_" he thought as he walked down the hall. Although she enjoyed the kiss, Natalie still had her suspicions. Chapter Five:  
> <div> 


	7. Meet Me

Chapter six: Meet Me:  
>Aneko and Noodle were sitting on the roof of Basil's apartment the next morning. Aneko was lost in thought. "<em>Why would Ross visit Basil?<em>" she thought. "Aneko!" Noodle called out. "Oro?" said the princess as she looked up. "(Is something wrong)?" the guitarist asked. Aneko didn't know how to answer. "_Should I tell?_" she thought. "There is a little concern." Aneko spoke up. "(What is it)?" Noodle asked.

"You remember that party couple of nights ago?"

"Hai."

"And you remember the drinks passed out, right?"

"Hai. (What about them)?"

"I think they were drugged."

"(Really)?"

"Hai. And I think one of my friends is drugged."

"Oh."

Basil was at work when it all happened. It started with a little e-mail. "You have one new message." Basil read. "_Whom could it be from?_" she thought. So she clicked on the box. The address read . "_Oro? Who is that?_" Basil thought. So she clicked on the message. It was from Ross. Basil grew excited. This what his message read:

Dear Basil:  
>Meet me at Tokyo Park. I need to talk.<p>

Ryukaze Ross

Basil grew pink. "_Ross wants to talk to me!_" she thought. Basil was in heaven for the rest of the day.  
>That evening, Basil waited in the park. She was real excited. At last, Ross appeared. He was real lovely in the moonlight. Basil blushed. "Basil." he said. She looked up. "I've got to tell you something." he said. "Hai?" Basil asked. Ross hesitated and said: "I love you." Basil was overjoyed. Her eyes lit up. She rushed over to him. "Oh! I love you too!" Basil cried out. Then she began kissing on him. Ross stopped her. Basil looked up. "If you start now, I won't be able to get you home." he whispered. Basil's eyes sparkled. Love was real tonight. Ross picked her up and carried her to his house. Chapter Seven:<br> 


	8. You Know You Want Me

Chapter seven: You Know You Want Me:  
>Ross carried Basil home through a secret way. He didn't want to be seen by and of Natalie's friends. They crossed through the back alley and made it to the house. Ross unlocked the backdoor. "Wouldn't your wife be mad?" Basil whispered. "Don't worry. She's not home." he whispered. Ross carried Basil inside. He closed and locked the door behind them. Ross carried her upstairs. They processed in his and Natalie's bedroom. Ross laid Basil down. He knelt down and kissed her. Basil gave in. Ross leaned close to her ear. "You know you want me." he whispered. "Ross…." Basil said softly. "Hai love?" Ross asked. "I'm *kiss* I'm *kiss* a *kiss* virgin *kiss*." she murmured. "I'll be gentle. *Kiss*" said Ross.<br>Things grew hotter. The bath of Venus was bubbling. Basil fantasies were coming true. The couple was even hotter then Ares and Aphrodite. Ross enjoyed every moment. "_Natalie gave me nothing like this!_" he thought. "I know." said Basil. The passion lasted all night. Finally, Basil slept beside Ross. Chapter Eight: 


	9. First Bet

Chapter eight: First Bet:  
>Dolly and Murdoc were sitting outside the hotel the next morning. They were really bored. The crew was out. Murdoc was smoking on his cigarette when an idea came to him. "Hey Dolly!" he said. His lady turned her head. "What?" she asked sourly. "Got any money?" Murdoc asked.<p>"Yeah. What for?"<p>

"How much?"

"About 1,000 yen. Why?"

Murdoc thought for a minute. "Good enough." he said at last. Dolly was confused. "Okay Murds! What is this all about? What's with the money?" she snapped. Murdoc grinned. "Want more, love?" he asked. Dolly quickly caught on. "Oh. A bet. Off of what and how much?" she asked. *Sweat drop on Murdy's head* "Uh…." he said. He hadn't planned that far. Dolly grinned. "I've got one." she said. "What?" he asked. "Come with me." said his lady. Then Dolly leapt up to her feet. Murdoc followed.  
>"So what's the bet?" the bassist asked. Dolly turned to him. She grinned. "I'm betting on couples." said she. Murdoc was silent. "Couples?" he asked at last. "I didn't stutter." Dolly replied. Murds was uneasy. "What's wrong? Scared to lose?" Dolly teased. "No! How much are you betting?" Murdoc snapped. "Fifty pounds." Dolly answered. Murds couldn't believe his ears. "You're joking right?" he asked. His lady shook her head. Murdoc grinned. "You're going to lose!" said he. "We'll see." said Dolly. And so, the betting started.<p>Chapter Nine: 


	10. Seduction

Chapter nine: Seduction:

Basil checked the room one last time. Everything was perfect. Aneko was gone for the night. So Basil had the apartment to herself. Tonight was going to be perfect.  
>Soon, the doorbell rang.<p>

"_It's him!_" Basil thought. Then she rushed to the door. Ross stood at the door.

"Hi." he said. Ross was as lovely as ever.

"_What a dreamboat!_" Basil thought as he walked. She closed the door behind them.

The place was romantic. Rose petals were all over the floor. The scent of mood enhancing candles filled the air. Italian wine was on the table. Ross was silently amazed.

"Like it?" Basil asked. All he did was nod. Even Basil herself was so…. alluring. She had on a loose long white flowy dress that was sheer. Her ginger hair flowed on her shoulders.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie." Basil said. Then she began kissing on him. Seduction was working. Ross couldn't resist. He took her to her bedroom.  
>The night grew hotter. Basil enjoyed every moment. Ross worked himself hard. At the end, he was panting hard.<p>

"I haven't worked myself like that since my honeymoon!" Ross exclaimed.

"Mmm…." Basil murmured. They drifted off to sleep together.

Chapter Ten:


	11. Rings

Chapter ten: Rings:

2-D looked over at the rows of diamonds. They shined in the sunlight. The lead singer was at Aiko's Jewels. It was the finest jewelry in Tokyo. Dazzling jewels at great prices. Robert sent 2-D here.

The lead singer was planning to purpose to Reese. He had realized that he wanted to marry her. So 2-D asked Robert for help.  
>The clerk came to the front. D didn't look up.<p>

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked. The lead singer looked up

"Oh…. uh…. yeah. I'm looking for something pretty." he said.

"Oh. You've come to the right place." the clerk said. Then she helped 2-D look through the rings. He got lost a few times by her Japanese language. In the end, 2-D got his and left satisfied.

"Poochy!" Murdoc yelled.

"What?" Dolly snapped. She hated it when he called her 'poochy'.

"You've seen dullard anywhere?" Murds asked.

"Last I checked, he went to the jewelry store." his lady answered.

"What? Why the hell would he…?" Murdoc began to ask. Then he put two and two together.

"He's going to purpose, isn't?" he asked. Dolly sat up and nodded.

"Barbie's gonna say yes too!" the bassist snorted. Dolly stared hard.

"Nah-aw!" she said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Murdoc asked.

"Reese isn't going to say yes."

"Oh and what do you mean?"

"She's got more sense than that."

"*Snort* No she doesn't!"

"How much?"

"Hundred pound."

Murdoc grinned from ear to ear.

"You're on." he said.

"Good. Now let's go find them." said Doll. Then they got up and left.

At noon Reese came to the Red Bowl. 2-D said to meet him here. He said he had a surprise.

"_What could it be?_" Reese thought. So she began looking around. At last, she found him. At the same, Dolly and Murdoc entered in quietly. They seated themselves in a booth near 2-D.

"We'll see who's right." Murds whispered.

"Uh-huh." said his lady.

D looked up and saw his angel. Reese was as lovely as ever. He stood up as she walked to him. The couple hugged sweetly and then sat down.  
>Lunch was great. The Asian cuisine was delis. Then came the moment of truth.<p>

"Reese." said the lead singer. The angel looked up

"I have something to tell you." D began.

"Yes? What?" Reese asked.

"Well…. I love you and we've been together. So I was wondering…." he said as he fumbled through his pockets. Reese was concerned. Then 2-D grabbed her hand. She was taken-aback.

He looked her straight in the eye and asked: "Will you marry me?" Reese froze in shock. Murdoc and Dolly listened for the answer.

"I can't." said Reese. 2-D looked as if he beaten up.

"Why?" he asked.

"I love you too. But I want to finish school first." she said serenely.

"I understand." 2-D sighed. Dolly turned to Murdoc.

"Pay up." she said. Murds grumbled as he did.

Chapter Eleven:


	12. Destinee

Chapter eleven: Destinee:

Sky came to Noodle's room that afternoon. He knocked on the door. The Korean bandit had a bouquet of red roses for her. Noodle opened the door.

"Konichiwa." said she. The guitarist looked and saw her boyfriend. Sky took out the roses.

"Here ya go babe!" he said as he handed them to her. Noodle grew excited.

"(Oh)! (Domo arigato Sky-chan)!" she said as she took them.

"Ain't no thang!" said Sky. "Ready to go?"

"Hai!" said Noodle. Then the couple headed down the hall.

Sky and Noodle were in the lobby when they met a new friend. A young female was sitting on one of the fancy lobby sofas. She was black with her hair in black braids. The woman had on a nice-looking dress.

"Who is that?" Sky whispered.

"(I don't know)." Noodle whispered back. So they decided to spy. The couple hid behind a plant.

A few minutes later, Russel came in and walked over to the young lady. Sky and Noodle watched on. The young woman stood up and hugged him. Then they sat down and started talking.

"Psst." Sky whispered.

"Hai?" Noodle asked.

"You don't think…. that that lady is …. Russ' girlfriend, do you?" he asked. The guitarist shrugged. They watched on.

After a short while, Del came out of Russ. Along with him, a female ghost came out of the young lady. Sky and Noodle were amazed.

"(She's possessed too)!" Noodle said in shock. Sky nodded. The couple kept watching.

Once the ghosts left, Russ and the woman kept talking. Then they kissed. Sky and Noodle were shocked. Sky was so shocked that he fell from the bush, taking Noodle with him. They hit the floor with a thud. Russel and the woman looked up.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"Don't know." Russ answered. So they went over to the plant to find out. The couple found Sky and Noodle toppled over like a stack of dominos.

"(Nice going Sky)!" Noodle hissed.

"*Sweat drop* Sorry!" said Sky.

"Noodle, what's ya doin' here?" Russ asked. The guitarist and her boyfriend looked up. They saw the drummed and the woman.

"Konichiwa. *Nervous laugh and sweat drop*." said Noodle. Sky tried to keep quiet.

"Is this your young guitarist?" the woman asked. Noodle looked at her.

"Yes." Russel said. He turned to the guitarist.

"Noodle, this is Destinee. Destinee this is Noodle." said he.

"Hi Noodle." said Destinee. The guitarist waved. Del came back out. The female ghost came out with him.

"Noodle, this be Mel. Mel, this be Noodle." said Del.

"Yo!" said the female ghost. Noodle relaxed. Sky still looked worried.

"(It's okay, Sky-chan)." said Noodle. Soon, he too began to relax. Sky and Noodle ended up spending the day with Russel and Destinee.

Chapter Twelve:


	13. Flirting

Chapter thirteen: Flirting:

Joey was lying on his bed when a plan came to him. So he got up and went to the other kids' rooms.

"So what are we doing today?" Lina asked.

"Spying of course!" Joey answered.

"Why?" asked Sumi.

"Can you think of anything else to do?" Joey asked. Sumi shook her head.

"That's what I thought." said Joe. Then they headed out of the hotel.

"Who are we spying on?" Michael asked.

"Don't know." said Joey.

So we'll just have to find out, eh?" asked Lina.

"Right." said Joey.

"O-kay." said Li.

The child crew hung out at the café. Nothing seemed to be happening. The kids were bored. Then they saw a young boy. He was dressed up real nice.

"Why is he all dressed up?" Lina asked.

"Beats me." said Joey. So the kids decided to watch. The boy was heading over to one of the back tables. A young lady sat at one of the tables. She was a lovely sight. Michael and Joey couldn't keep their eyes off her. The young boy pulled out a chair and sat down.  
>The girl was giggling a few minutes later.<p>

"Is she… flirting with him?" Katliyn asked.

"Uh-huh." said Joey.

"What's flirting?" Sumi asked. The other kids looked at her. *Sweat drop appear on their heads*

"Tell me you're joking?" Michael asked.

"No." said Sumi. *Kids fall down*

"This girl's not normal! *Sweat drop*" Mike wailed.

"You said it!" Joey said. So Mike and Joe had to explain the whole concept of flirting to their confused Japanese friend.

"Oh!" Lina said a few minutes later.

"What?" Joey and Michael yelled as they looked up.

"The guy got rebuffed." said Katliyn.

"And we missed it?" Mike yelled.

"Yeah." Katliyn and Lina said together. *Joe and Mike fall down*

"What's wrong?" Sumi asked.

"We missed a good show to explain something to someone who should of all ready known it!" Joey wailed.

"Yes!" said Michael. The boys sighed.

Chapter Fourteen:


	14. Intuition

Chapter fourteen: Intuition:

Getting tired of lies, Aneko went to the phone. She dialed a reliable number. The princess waited for answer.

"Moshi-Moshi Aphrodite's Workshop. Been in business for forty-seven years. How may I help you today?" said a woman on the other line.

"Hey Noizchild." said Aneko. "I need your help."

"Okay. What's wrong?" Noiz asked. Aneko explained the whole story to the matchmaker.

"It's intuition," said Noizchild at last. "Huh?" said the princess.

"It's you intuition talking." said Noizchild.

"What if I'm wrong?" Aneko challenged her.

"I'm not supporting this, but just kinda check on your roommate," said the matchmaker. An idea hit Aneko.

"Thanks Noiz." said she. Then she hung up the phone. Aneko grinned from ear to ear. She had Basil in a trap this time.

Chapter Fifteen:


	15. Something is Up

Chapter fifteen: Something is Up:

Each day, Natalie was growing concerned with Ross, Her husband was coming in late, he was acting strangely, the neighbors said heard strange sounds at night coming from their bedroom, and Ross even came in one morning smelling like some sweet fragrance. Natalie feared the worst.

Her first notion was to call Kameko. But then Natalie remembered that her friend was out of town. Now what? Natalie was plotting a course of action when Ross came in. He shut the door behind him. Natalie whirled around in shock. When she saw her husband, she felt relief.

"Oh Ross! It's you," Natalie said.

"Of course it's me!" said he. Ross' warm smile always brought her joy. But this time, his smile gave her suspicions.

"Ross." said Natalie.

"Yeah?" her husband asked.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Please be honest with me." Natalie said with innocent eyes.

"All right." said Ross. His wife swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The question came out clear as a bell.

"Are you cheating on me?" Natalie asked.

"Uh…. well…" said Ross. He didn't know how to answer. The man was caught in a corner. Ross took a deep breath.

"No." he answered.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked. Ross nodded.

"I hope you aren't lying. Cause if you are, I may never forgive you." she said. Then his wife burst into tears. Natalie ran to Ross and embraced him tightly. Her husband held her tightly.

"I love you, Nat." was all he said.

Chapter Sixteen:


	16. Passion Rose

Chapter sixteen: Passion Rose:

That evening, Ross came by Basil's apartment. He rang the doorbell. Basil opened the door. She grew excited when she saw his lovely face. But tonight, Ross seemed sad. Basil wondered why.

"Basil, we need to talk," said he in a sad tone. Basil became tense. She feared this would come.

"Shhh! Come inside." said the woman. Then she pulled the man inside.

"Basil listen." Ross said once he was inside. Before he could speak, Basil kissed him on the lips. She kept kissing him until he began kissing her back. Soon he came his senses and pushed away. Basil looked confused.

"We can't do this." Ross said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We just can't" he said.

But in the end, Basil had her way. Ross felt the pleasure along with the passion as he worked himself like a slave over her, but no matter how passion he felt, Ross felt guilt. "_Natalie will never forgive me for this!"_ he thought afterwards when Basil was asleep beside him.

Chapter Seventeen:


	17. Secret Revealed

Chapter seventeen: Secret Revealed:

A few minutes later, Ross heard footsteps.

"_It's my salvation._" he thought. The door opened slowly. Aneko was on the other side. She was delirious from what she saw.

"Huh? Ross? What are you doing here?" the princess asked. The man didn't know how to explain. But before he could put his part his lips, Basil roused from slumber. This time, Aneko was taken-aback.

"Aneko, what are you doing here?" Basil asked when she saw her roommate. The princess was too stunned for words.

"I can ask you the same thing!" she yelled at last. The two roommates fought back and forth.

"I can explain." Ross spoke up at last.

"Okay." said Aneko. Basil looked pale as he told the whole story. The room was silent when he was finished.

"You are so brave." Aneko said at last.

Soon, they heard a car pull up in the parking lot. Aneko's head jerked up.

"What's wrong?" Ross asked.

"It's your wife." said the princess. Ross froze in shock. Then he leapt put of bedroom, got dressed, and ran down the hall.

"We're screwed." said Aneko.  
>At the door, Ross told Natalie the whole story. His wife burst into tears. Basil and Aneko came down the hall. Natalie looked up.<p>

"Thanks for ruining my marriage, goody two shoes! *Sob*" she wailed out. Then she ran off. Ross ran after her.

"It's over." said Aneko. Basil just sighed.

Chapter Eighteen:


	18. Damage is Done

Chapter eighteen: Damage is Done:

Weeks went by. Natalie and Ross hadn't been talking for a while. Nat was too hurt to talk to him at all. Part of her wanted to file for divorce but bigger part of her wanted to stay with him. She was confused. Ross was stuck in a rut. He cheated on the woman he loved and didn't know how to apologize. But they wanted to keep the marriage going.

Soon, forgiveness would come. It happened one evening at the couple's house. Gorillaz and the crew were having dinner. Natalie and Ross were kneeling at opposite ends over the table.

"So Ross." Kris began. The man looked up.

"Why did you cheat on Nat?" she asked. Ross grew pale. Natalie looked down.

"Why did you have to go and bring that up?" Joe hissed.

"Because he was under a spell." a female voice answered. The crew looked up. Noizchild stood in the doorway.

"Cupid! What are you doing here?" Murdoc yelled.

"I live in Japan too!" Noiz answered sharply. Then she explained the whole story of the aiyoku hana poisoning and its effects. When Noiz was finished, Natalie got up and hugged Ross. He hugged back. Soon the marriage would heal.

Chapter Nineteen:


	19. Ryan and Gracie's Wedding

Chapter nineteen: Ryan and Gracie's Wedding:

The Gorillaz hung around in Japan for two more weeks. Then they flew back to England. There, some shocking awaited them. When the jeep pulled up into the driveway, they saw Ryan and Gracie standing in the middle.

"What's this?" Murdoc asked as he stopped the jeep. Ryan was smiling.

"What the hell is this about?" Murds asked.

"We're getting married!" Gracie yelled. The girls were amazed.

"When's the wedding?" Destinee asked.

"Three weeks from now." Ryan answered.

"That's great!" Noizchild said.

"And you're all invited!" said Gracie. Then she grinned.

The weeks went by fast. The wedding day had come. The chapel was packed. The Gorillaz and co. had a hard time getting in. The chapel was lavish. Decorations of white and lace covered the place. Gracie looked magnificent in her white silk dress. The wedding was romantic. All was happy except Murdoc. He was still sour about all the money he had lost to Dolly.

"That was beautiful." said Noizchild.

"Shut up Sushi!" Murds barked.

"Huh?" What happened to cupid?" she yelled.

The End (For now!)


End file.
